Archer Build Guide
Originally by autlos Wartune guide for Archer's build: Archers mainly relies on critical hits to deal huge damages to foes, they can hit enemies of all positions unlike Knight whom can only damage back-row enemies with their Area of Effect(AoE) skills. Skills_ Arrow Strike level 1 ~ Deals 80% +15 damage to a random single enemy; crit rate increased by 20% and increases rage by 5 points. *This is your most fundamental skill as a Archer, using this skill doesn't require any rage points. So you might want to upgrade it to max level. * Multi-shot level 1 ~ Randomly completes two attacks, with each attack dealing 45% +25 physical damage; crit rate +100%. Rage consumption 10. *Although this skill is 100% critical but the damages is nearly at half of your max attack power but became decent if you upgrade it to at least level 2. By maxing out passive skill Acumen(level 2) you will earn back 10 rage after using this skill. * Eye of the Eagle level 1 ~ Increases Crit Rate and max HP by 10%. *This is a crucial passive skill, it's best to upgrade it to level 2(max) increasing Crit Rate and max HP to 20%. * Acumen level 1 ~ Receive an extra 3 rage after each crit. *You will receive 5 rage per crit at level 2(max) This is your best bet to gain additional rage points no matter which skills you uses. * Delphic Sniper level 1 ~ Deals 280% +380 damage to a random single enemy; crit rate increased by 20%. *The strongest nuke with a crit rate increase of 20%, note that all skills marked with an S have longer activation time after selecting the skill in battle. Use this skill only on world bosses or when you are certain your opponent can't survive the next hit from you, as Delphic Sniper consume 80 rage points. * Poison Arrow level 1 ~ Deals 44% physical damage to a random single enemy; reduces HP by 44% of physical damage; lasts 3 turns. Rage consumption 20. *Keep this at a minimum since the Damages over Time (DoT) is insignificant, but in order to learn higher level Deep Freeze, you have no choice but to upgrade to the required level stated for Deep Freeze.(covered below) * Focused Attack level 1 ~ Physical Attack boost of 5%. *This is another crucial passive skill, it provide 15% Physical Attack boost at level 3(max) * Deep Freeze level 1 ~ Deals 162% +150 physical damage to a single rear enemy and reduces casting speed by 100%; lasts 2 turns. Rage consumption 35. *The damage output of this skill is very decent, plus it slow down your foe. You will want to upgrade it to open up QTE option for this skill, it delays your foe by one more turn. * Battle Prowess level 1 ~ After a crit, boosts damage dealt by all teammates by 1%. Stackable up to 5 times; lasts 5 turns. *10% damage adds up at level 2(max), and is easy to obtain 5 stacks and keep it up there. This works very well for your troops later at higher level. * Bloodthirsty Strike level 1 ~ Deals 120% damage to a single front-row target and converts 50% of the damage dealt to HP regen. Rage consumption 25. *Initially this skill looks weak but can be deadly if done right. Level it to 2 and QTE option opens up, giving a 10% regen boost. Later on at higher level, your hero will unlock the Talents feature that can improve Bloodthirsty Strike's damage. * Lunatic Fire level 1 ~ Deals 85% physical damage to all enemies; crit rate increased by 10. Rage consumption 45. *This skill is weak on it's own but can be enhanced with QTE and later on with Brutality Rune. Note that this is the only one and real AoE skill of Archer that hits all enemies. It is worth the effort to strenghten this skill to max(lvl 4) * Armor Piercer level 1 ~ Deals 140% +100 physical damage to a single rear target, physical defense reduced by 100, lasts 3 turns. Defense reduction can be stacked a maximum of 4 times. Rage consumption 35. *At first glance, this skill looks powerful but is in fact inferior to Deep Freeze that also uses 35 rage. Reducing 100 points of PDEF do nothing if your opponents is strong and gaining 35 rage points isn't easy for stacking the effect, it's better to conserve skill points for other skills. * Scatter Shot level 1 ~ Debuffs one positive buffs for all enemies. Rage consumption 30. *This skill is useful but only works under certain conditions, which means firing it off at the wrong time will waste 30 rage points(lvl 1) Even if it reduces rage consumption by 10 at level two, it is still very risky especially when facing strong foes. Personally I don't use Scatter Shot but for those daring to take a gamble, go ahead and use it. * Delphic Death Star level 1 ~ Deals 189% +315 physical damage to 2 to 4 random enemies and has a 50% chance to cause the enemy to lose a turn; crit rate increased by 20%. Rage consumption 100. *Although this skill is marked with a S but it really is useless, notice it says 2 to 4 random enemies? A pity it hits only two times very often. The damage % isn't high considering the 100 rage required, there is not much difference from losing a turn from it. The 50% chance and slower cast time makes it worst. * Incendiary Shot level 1 ~ Deals 195% +390 damage to a single random target and spreads 50% of damage dealt to all enemies within 1 square. In addition, reduces damage by 30% for all targets currently under buffs. Lasts 3 turns. Rage consumption 65. *A stronger nuke damage wise than Delphic Death Star and has the ability to reduce incoming damage. With the damage reducer, great skill for survivability, costing only 65 rage is a bonus.